Coming Home
by MoonieKnight
Summary: Gaara comes home from a business trip to be greeted by his eager lover. ONE-SHOT


**Coming Home**

I shut the door behind me, I've been gone for a week. Temari had made me go to a stupid conference in Iwa, so I had to sit through seven days of 'this cut needs to be made in the budget' and 'if we open the new office here instead of there we can pay the workers thirty precent less', and the flight was even worse, on the way there they lost my bags, lucky for me I kept everything valuable in my hand luggage. On the way back my flight was delayed so now I'm home about five hours later than planned and Naruto was probably fast asleep.

I took of my shoes and dumped my bag, since my other bags still hasn't been found, on the floor. We have a nice apartment with one bedroom, a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. Naruto had been in charge of decorating and had decided to paint the living room and our bedroom a peachy orange though the ceiling remained the white it was when we moved in as well as the kitchen although the bathroom was now decorated with sky blue tiles in stead of the moss green they were when we moved in.

I walked through the living room opening the door to our bedroom. The room doesn't have much furniture, just a bedside table, a wardrobe and a bed dressed in orange sheets with a heavily sleeping blonde lying on top. His hair was all tousled framing his beautiful face and the sheets were twisted round his legs.

The blond stirred a little in his sleep as I, after undressing down to my boxers, crawled in behind him on the bed wrapping my arms around his waist. I heard a small sigh from Naruto before he turned his body so he faced me.

"Gaara, you're late." Naruto stated pouting at me, he looked so adorable.

"Yes I know, my plane was delayed." I smiled at him as he nuzzled into my neck.

"Mmm I missed you so so much,"

"I missed you too." I closed my eyes breathing in the smell of Naruto's golden locks. Everything felt perfect at that moment, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to pull me away from reality, but I guess Naruto didn't have the same idea, I thought as my boyfriend shifted slightly attaching his lips to my neck leaving sloppy kisses down to my collarbone. "Naruto it's late we should go to sleep." The blonde shot up into a sitting position looking down at me.

"No way! I've haven't had any action in a week, I'm horny!" My boyfriend exclaimed pouting adorably. I smirked and also sat up before pushing my lover down on the bed seating my legs in between his holding his hand over his head pressed down into the mattress.

"So you haven't touched yourself at all when I was gone?" I asked looking down at Naruto.

"Of course not." He answered squirming a little under me.

"Not here?" I wondered using my right hand to rub his cock through his boxers, while the left still held up his hands.

"No!" Naruto gasped I smiled moving my hand inside his boxers past his cock and ball and on to his puckered entrance.

"Not even here?" I slide my finger up and down the crack of his ass before pushing it into Naruto who was anxiously shaking his head. "Hm, maybe I should give you a reward for being so good while I was gone?" I asked rhetorically, as I moved my hand up to his cock stroking it. "How about I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able yo walk for an entire week."

"Y-yes!" Naruto answered between moans.

"Good." I smirked as I pulled of his boxer with one hand exposing his now fully erect cock laying flat against his stomach. I kissed a part down his jaw and neck down to his navel ceremoniously dipping my tongue before kissing the tip of his cock, slowly licking it from the shaft to the head before engulfing it in my mouth earning a loud moan from my blonde haired lover. I bobbed my head up and down for awhile before deep-throating him, letting my nose brush his soft pubes. As Naruto started moaning wantonly above me and jerking his hips nearly making me gag, I pulled off and lowered further to taste his quivering hole. I gave a few licks to his pucker before pushing my tongue past it plunging into his heat. I fucked him with my tongue for a while before adding a finger next to the tongue fucking him agonizingly slow for both of us.

I watched his cute little hole twitch as I pulled a way, I crept over to the nightstand pulling out a bottle of lube pouring some on my finger before continuing with stretching my lovers hole. It stretched nicely around my two fingers as I fought to fit a third one, he was still tight as a virgin no matter how many times we fucked. I looked up at Naruto's face as I plunged three fingers into him, his eyes were closed and his mouth formed a prefect O letting whimpers pass through occasionally. As the fourth fingers breached his rim I decided that he was stretched enough.

"It's gonna sting a little now." I warned the blonde before I drove my cock into his stretched entrance, he let out a small scream as I rammed straight into his prostate. I paused until he started wiggling signaling that he wanted more. I started at a slow pace going faster and faster until we were jack rabbit fucking.

"Harder." My lover growled and I obeyed fucking him harder and pulling him up,so he was chest to chest with me with his back against the headboard and his legs wrapped around my waist. The bed rocked with us as we fucked the headboard slamming into the wall signaling the neighbors of our actions. I lowered my mouth to his throat sucking, biting and marking him as mine. I could hear Naruto sobbing in pleasure as I hit his prostate with each trust. I felt his nails digging into my back bound to leave marks.

"Fuck Naruto!" I hissed and he chuckled.

"I think your doing that already." He said between moans. I snorted as I turned us around so he was riding me instead.

"Now you'll have to work for your orgasm." Naruto didn't even hesitate before fucking himself on my dick, riding me like his life depended on it. When his moans got louder he tried to reach for his cock but I slapped his hand away. "No! You can come without it!" I growled, he whimpered and brought his hand to my shoulders grabbing hold of them digging his nails into them as he vigorously fucked himself. Precum leaked from his cock and tears formed in his eyes from the intense pleasure. I brought my hand up to play with his nipples as I felt my release drawing near knowing that his nipples are his weakness and after a few rubs and pulls of the pink buds Naruto came with a shout of my name and the increased tightness pulled me over the edge as well. With a low groan I emptied myself into my lover who collapsed on top of me and nuzzled into my neck. I pulled the covers over us as I said. "If this is what comes out of it i should go away more often."

"No," The blond mumbled. "You ain't going anywhere I'm gonna tie you to the bed and keep you here as my personal sex slave from now on."

"Hmm sounds nice." I said but it fell for deaf ears since Naruto had already fallen asleep, a smile grazed my lips as I pulled my lover closer before following him into the depths of slumber.

* * *

A/N: I decided to write this since my story Golden Blonde and Onyx Black probably wont have a lemon in it... But the sequel will...

Anyways hope you like, and if you do review!


End file.
